Academy for the Gifted
by MontresorMari
Summary: Chris McLean is in charge of running an academy for the special gifted teens however reasons as to why is unknown. Will he end up traumatizing the kids or will he end up being traumatized by them? Find out! (NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS!)
1. OC Application

**Academy for the Gifted**

"Now wait a second… you are telling me that I have to teach some brats how to control their 'powers' _insert finger quotation marks_ in some rich high school for the gifted?" Chris asked, rather shocked at what his boss had said to him.

"Why yes, yes I am." His boss answered with a calm demeanor; his eyes, the few traits that could be seen from the shadows where he sat in his leather chair, stared coolly at his employee.

"I get what you mean, sir, but why me?" Chris replied, looking nervous in his seat. His boss chuckled slightly before Chris heard a sigh.

"Why not?" The boss questioned back; a challenging smirk graced his face though could not be seen by Chris.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I don't have any powers to begin with?" Chris uttered; completely in an incredulous state to what his boss was hinting at.

"We both know what you are capable of, Chris," Insert threatening hiss from his boss, "and don't think I don't know. I don't just hire someone to be my employee without doing research on them. And you Chris, specifically, I had trouble researching you. Everywhere you are, you seem to leave no trace what so ever." His boss stopped suddenly with a hum in his voice causing Chris to go rigid.

"And your files, they don't seem to match with the ones I snatched up." He finally finished; he settled his feet on top of his desk as he leaned into his chair with a playful sigh. Chris soon grew panicked; he hadn't known that someone knows about his powers.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Chris croaked out, sweat running down his forehead and down to his cheek. This meeting is like a goddamn interrogation!

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Chris," His boss drawled on as if bored before snapping his bright eyes at Chris, "or should I say… Sir Mimic?" Chris grew still at his old title and code name when in the line of battle. His comrades… all the blood… screaming… and a cry for help.

"So you remember…" His boss jeered at him with narrowed eyes. Chris gulped nervously; recovering from his shocked state.

"You had the powers of a mimic. You could copy or absorb anyone and their powers and use it against them to cancel it out. They are the positive and you are the negative. Fair trade I say. And when reached your fullest potential, you are a dangerous man." His boss acknowledged him with a small smile that graced his face. Chris stared at him for a second before sighing and nodding to what his boss wished to do.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, good. Now, before I send you off, you must meet the teachers of the school that I have hired." His boss commented before speaking into the intercom that was on one of the handles of his chair.

"Send them in, if you please." As if on auto-pilot, the door opened and six persons walked in. The first wore a determined look on his face; teal looking eyes, dark short hair, and had fair skin. He wore a navy blue suit with a matching pair of black slick shoes; slightly adding to his height of 6'4. He walked forward and nodded a polite nod at the two in front of him.

"Frederik, I am the teacher for Defense and Offense Class." He informed, with much confidence in his voice, before the second one came up next. He wore a look of calm with a matching smile on his face; brown eyes that had a gleam of red, black short hair, and had tan skin. He wore a maroon colored suit with a matching pair of black slick shoes; not really adding to his already tall height of 6'3.

"Brendan, I am the teacher for Melee Class." Brendan bowed low before getting up with a smile. The third and fourth one soon stepped forward; however the third one looking more excited while the other looking bored. The third one wore an excited look on his face; green eyes, short ginger hair that is slightly side swept to the side, and had a peachy skin color. He wore a blood red button down shirt where the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, a black vest and a matching bow tie, black slacks, and black slick shoes that did not add to his height of 6 feet. The fourth one wore a cool look on his face; ice blue eyes, short white hair, and a pale skin color. He wore a white button down shirt, light blue vest and a matching light blue and white pinstriped tie, black slacks, and black slick shoes that did not add to his height of 6 feet as well.

"Aden." The third one began with a smirk on his face while the fourth nudged him aside.

"Vail." The fourth one ended with a cool look on his face.

"And we are the teachers for Range Class!" Aden beamed with a big grin on his face causing Vail to scoff at him and his optimism. The fifth walked forward and for once it was a girl; a really tall girl. She wore a look of endearment; warm brown eyes, blonde long hair to her waist that was slightly curly at the tips, and had a peachy skin color. She wore a white dress that went to her ankles, a blue blazer, and black flats which did not add to her height of 5'7.

"Freya, I am the teacher for Support Class." Freya said softly before smiling at the two before the last and most certainly, not the least person came forward. He wore a stoic look on his face; unusually dark eyes, jet black hair, and had fair skin. He wore a white and black suit, black tie, and black slick shoes like the rest of the boys had; him at the height of 6'2.

"Xander, teacher for Magic Class." Xander disclosed and everyone was in a line in front of the two; some smiling, some smirking, while some were not showing any emotion. Chris felt baffled before looking clearly at the group of kids… or rather adults in front of him. They were strong, he could feel it by their auras and he knew damn well, the moment they walked in one by one that they are not to be messed with.

"McLean, I introduce you to the school's teachers. Frederik, a Dragon Knight; possessing different dragon souls and is able to harness the abilities of different dragons and display a variety of powerful skills. Brendan, a Samurai; one who can enhance one's own abilities but as well as deal heavy damage to enemies. Aden, a Pyrokinesis; one who can control fire while Vail, a Cryokinesis, is someone who can control ice. Freya, a Sage; someone who has vast knowledge of skills and not only able to use their magic for healing, she is able to survive on the forefronts of the battlefield with her various skills to support her allies and weaken the enemies. And Xander, a Luminary; someone who controls light and dark. And together, they make a powerful force to be reckoned with." His boss praised with such pride in his voice that Chris didn't even know he had it in him. Chris looked at them before a grin cracked on his face.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

**WELCOME TO **

**ACADEMY FOR THE GIFTED**

**CLASSES**

**Defense and Offense**: Attack and Defend! This branch of class is always the front line in combat.

**Melee**: Close-range and Direct combat! This branch of class is nimble and agile; these characters are light on their feet, but pack a serious punch.

**Range**: Long and Sharp! This branch of class deal damage from afar with various ranged weapons, picking off enemies one by one before they know what's happening.

**Support**: Heal and Buff! This branch of class heals allies while buffing their skills. However: each student in this class possesses their own unique combat flair. This powerful combination of healing and combat skills gives enemies two reasons to fear them.

**Magic**: Spells and Enchantments! This branch of class are secretive people who don't outright control nature, but rather work with it, through an ancient and mysterious partnership with the elements.

**RULES**

**No** Sues/Tsus

**No** Over-powering your character

**No** same powers with someone else (let's be original for once)

**If** you know what your character's class could be by their powers, go ahead and suggest

**You** may submit up to two OCs

**Be** realistic as possible

**Creativity** as well as insanity is a big go point getter in my book so go wild with ideas for powers (just not too OP please). Not really but still, be creative with it. The more creative as well as less cliché, the more chance your OC gets in

**Powers** are first come, first serve unless I like another specific OC that has the same powers then maybe I will place the two together like a duo combo deal from KFC

**And** most importantly, have fun!

* * *

Name:

Age (14-18):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Physical appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Every day wear:

Battle Gear:

Formal wear:

Sleep wear:

Swim wear:

Relationship/If so, with whom:

Code name:

Powers (At most two. And powers don't necessarily mean having powers like mind-control or something like that. You could be like Hawkeye who has really good vision and has good aim. He became a superhero without having super genetic powers. That's why Brendan is there.):

Can they control them? (I mean seriously, make it realistic as possible. You can't control your powers when you first get it, it takes time. So either you have a good reason for your character to be able to control their powers, or you don't. That's why this school is here.):

Weapon (if they have one):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hero/Villain/Neutral:

Class (do not answer if you do not know):

Backstory:

* * *

**My OCS**

**Name:** Jacian Lonsley

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Physical Appearance: She has brown, wavy short to her shoulders hair, blue eyes, one of the few traits she inherited from her father, and fair skin. She is at the height of 5'2 and has a slender body.

Personality: Jacian is a priest/cleric in training still, but her heart is right for being a priest/cleric. She is always kind and will stop to help someone who is in need, and doesn't like to fight. She is very reliable, and takes her job as a priest/cleric seriously. She has the patience of a saint however if you ever manage to test her patience, you wish you never have because all you're going to hear is scolding from her as if you were a child.

Likes: Helping people in need, kind people, books, her staff of healing, her friends, her robes, her cross, and things that fascinate her.

Dislikes: People who hurt people, injuries, when people ridicule her, when things aren't being taken seriously, not being able to help people, her weaknesses, her poor defense/stamina, and failing at her job.

Every day wear: Her every day wear consists of a light maroon blouse, black gloves, black slacks, and black flats.

Battle Gear: Her clothing is not at all revealing, in fact the only skin you see is her face and her neck. Her clothing consists of a inner black cassock, an outer, vestment in the colors of light maroon and light brown with black accents, black gloves, black flats, gold cross earrings with a matching cross necklace, and light brown with embroidery of light maroon crosses and triangles hat that surmounted her head. In her left hand is a rather old, book that is in a rather old language. It has healing spells and guidance along the way if you ever lose sight. And in her right is a really old looking staff as well. The staff is black until it reaches the top where a cross stands proudly in gold and red and on top of the cross is a gem that looks dulled. The gem lights up when she is healing someone.

Formal wear: She prefers to not go to any formal things due to never going to one since she was a child

Sleep wear: A light maroon colored night gown that has embroidery at the bottom.

Swim wear: It is a light shade of maroon colored two piece swim suit but the bottom is a skirt. She is often shy and awkward about this since she doesn't like showing too much skin. If anything, she will just stay outside for a couple of minutes before mysteriously disappearing inside with more clothing on.

Relationship: Sure. Preferably someone who is kind, ambitious, intelligent, dependable, or funny.

Code name: Minister (Sometimes goes by Priest)

Powers: The power of divine healing. She can either heal by hand or by staff. However her staff is stronger than her hands.

Can they control them: Yes because Jacian trained with her father who also had magical powers of healing since she was 7. Since then, she has been trying to grow stronger and a better cleric.

Weapon: Book- Has booster healing spells/combat spells inside in really old language. Staff: really old looking staff as well. The staff is black until it reaches the top where a cross stands proudly in gold and red and on top of the cross is a gem that looks dulled. The gem lights up when she is healing someone.

Strengths: Healing, taking in the negatives and the positives that could happen in a situation, and is always prepared.

Weaknesses: Defense and stamina

Hero/Villain/Neutral: Hero

Class: Support

Back story: Jacian is the daughter of a priest who has powers like she does. Or rather, Jacian inheriting it from her dad. However her powers didn't spike up until something had happened on the night Jacian turned 7. Her father had got shot by a drive by shooting and couldn't make it to the hospital in time since it's miles away (they live in the middle of a forest in order to be in tune with their divine powers... I guess). When Jacian felt that her dad's heartbeat was slowly going away, Jacian started crying loudly on her dad's chest; blood and all. Her dad's heartbeat soon returned slowly but surely before going into a calm pace as if he was asleep. Jacian soon realized that she had healed him with powers she didn't know she had. Soon enough, she started helping out around her city with her dad. When her dad found out about this academy, he signed her up so that she could become even more better and powerful than he is.

**Name:** Fayne (Last name unknown)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Unknown

Physical Appearance: Dark purple, Long to her butt that is separated into two parts that is in tight curls that never seem to un-curl itself no matter what people do, dull looking purple eyes, and pale skin. She is at the height 5 feet and has a petite body.

Personality: Fayne is an enigma. She is just confusing, puzzling, mysterious, doesn't show that much facial expression, hard to read, and is just plain unpredictable! One moment she's malicious and cold, the next, you see her helping a student that fell down with their books scattered all over the floor. You can never know what she will do next!

Likes: Magic, people who fascinate her, fascinating things, confusing people, illusions, magic tricks, magicians, circuses, and doing tricks to make people happy.

Dislikes: When people tell her she looks stupid, people from time to time, and people who don't shut up.

Every day wear: A thigh length dark purple dress, purple stockings, and black boots.

Battle Gear: Her clothing somewhat resembles of a court jester back in the day however looking like a gender-bent looking one. A dark purple distinctive hat with four points instead of three, a three different shades of purple thigh length dress where the corset is checkered like and gold accents, a golden ribbon tied like a bow around the collar of her dress, checkered purple tights, and purple with gold lining boots. On her cheeks are two purple tear drops. Whether or not it's painted on or it's fake, it doesn't seem to come off.

Formal wear: Doesn't go

Sleep wear: A traditional jester cap and purple flannel pajamas.

Swim wear: A one piece in the color of checkered purple.

Relationship: No

Code name: Enigma

Powers: Illusions. She is able to cast illusions, this includes to be able to cast sleep as well as confusion/distraction, control the opponent (can only control for a couple of minutes and more if the person she is controlling is not that strong willed and vice versa), summoning, and also awaken hidden potentials.

Can they control their powers: Yes because she has trained herself in the art of making illusions with the help of her family being in the circus and all.

Weapon: A purple staff where at the top is a large purple orb that glows ever so cryptic like

Strengths: Illusions and causing confusion/distractions

Weaknesses: People who are strong-willed and has good senses

Hero/Villain/Neutral: Neutral (Will help if she feels like helping or when the situation is dire)

Class: Magic

Back story: Nothing much is known from her since she's very elusive not only personality wise, but history wise as well. The only thing known about her is that she came from a circus and she knew of her powers since she was five years old and has been using them to make people happy/entertained.

* * *

**I am only accepting 20 people. **

**8 girls and 10 boys. **

**My other OCs are is Chris' boss and the teachers which is Frederik, Brendan, Aden, Vail, Freya, and Xander.  
**

**The teacher's powers I had somewhat gotten from playing Eden Eternal. Such a good game. But anyways, send in your characters! **

_***OC form is also on my profile if you're feeling lazy***_

***EDIT MAY 26, 2014 1:22 PM* **

**I NO LONGER NEED OCS!**


	2. OC Applicants

**Academy for the Gifted**

Chris woke up to the sound of something hard dropping on his desk.

"W-what…?" Chris mumbled groggily before trying hard to wipe the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned. The person who dropped something stared at him before chuckling and walking out the door. Chris gazed at the door through half-lidded eyes with confusion on who that was before getting up with some bone cracking, satisfying sounds. After doing so, Chris scratched his back as he looked around his temporally room that he slept in. Once his eyes landed on something white sitting on his desk, Chris gave a baffled frown before walking ever so slowly towards the desk; sleepiness still evident in his eyes.

"Eh? What the hell," Chris looked at the clock on top of his desk with squinted eyes before going wide eyes, "It's five in the morning!" Chris shouted, angry at whoever woke him up so goddamn early in the morning. Seeing as to no one was going to respond to him, Chris sighed and finally took a good look at the white rectangles on his desk. They were letters addressed to the school he was tasked to run; the Academy for the Gifted. Taking them into his hands, Chris walked around the corner of his desk and sat down and began to open each and every one of the letter.

"Hmm… a healer, they're going to need one once I'm through with them." Chris snickered after reading the first one. Agreeing that this girl should be accepted, he set the paper aside on the right where he decided that the right side shall be the ones who are accepted to the school while the left is denied. Seems mean but when really, something happens to cause those who are denied to not be accepted.

"A person who casts illusions and distractions… an illusionist. That's a first." Chris admitted with a thought provoking nod before placing the letter on the right side once more. Chris looked at the time before picking up another letter and reading through it.

"A person who has energy powers… neat." Chris said with a smirk before setting the letter on the right once more. There are so many good students that are going to be attending his school!

"A person with plant powers and is half-plant herself? Kind of reminds me of poison ivy." Chris confessed after reading the fourth letter before setting it to the right. Taking up the fifth letter, Chris opened it up and began to read. During his read, Chris couldn't help but have his eyes widen before a smirk graced his face.

"Another person who has energy powers. They both sound pretty good so I'm going to make them a duo… duo chicken combo, man I'm hungry. Maybe they can learn a thing or two from each other." He nodded in acceptance before setting the paper aside on the right and soon picking up another letter.

"Oh… that's just OP for someone who is just a mermaid. I mean it would make sense if she was the daughter of Poseidon but she isn't so it doesn't make sense for her to be controlling those elements in the first place. Denied!" Chris shouted almost happily before slamming the letter on the left side with an annoyed smile on his face. He hated OP people who have no reason as to why they're OP in the first place. Hoping to calm his nerves a bit, he picked up another letter that he received on his desk today before opening it once more and reading the contents.

"Ugh… she reminds me too much of Storm from X-Men but like a copy-cat, white-washed version of Storm. That's just too… uncanny and not creative." Chris spat in disgust before settling the paper on the left; holding it as if it had bacteria on it. Sighing, he hopes for the best and picks up a letter, opens it up, and reads thoroughly. And ever so slowly, his angry demeanor soon grew relaxed.

"Interesting… she kind of reminds me of Black Widow and her Black Widow-ness except in the whole idea of killing people part." He hummed in content before placing it on the right side and finally picking up the next letter he received today, opened it up as if a routine, and read it.

"YES! Finally, a guy for once! Rats… that's unique," Chris stopped for a second before laughing slightly, "'they will attack anyone even' him. That's it, I like it. Everything is proportionate and makes sense." Chris beamed happily before stopping as he stilled.

"Ew… that was just OCC of me." He muttered to himself before setting the letter on the right side and grinned at all the people who got accepted. There was still more on his desk and he picked one up, ripped it open like madman, and read it.

"A snob, I like it and it's very thorough however… I don't think Xander will appreciate some snobby rich girl stealing his spot light because she has the same powers as he does," Chris muttered a bit angry that no one listened to him about not having the same powers as someone else, "I heard he is going crazy though… and besides, I specifically said that no one is to have the same powers as another person unless I find a really good reason as to why they should! And this rule even heightens to the roof when the boss himself mentioned that Xander is someone who can control light and dark! And so far, I haven't found a really good reason as to why someone like you should join my academy." Chris shook his head in anger before slamming the paper on the left, not bothering to read the rest. Picking up another letter from the pile, he ripped it open and read skimmed through it.

"Hmm… a hacker and a techno-nerd basically, seems good enough." Chris nodded at the letter before setting it down on the accepted pile before picking up another letter and did his regular routine of opening and reading it. Half way through reading it, Chris couldn't help but feel interested.

"A Shaman… wow, I didn't think those still exist in a modern world like this," Chris hummed in interest as he continued to read, "that's pretty cool." He finished his reading when he reached the end before setting it down on the right. Standing up to stretch his aching arms, Chris stared at the un-opened letters in front of him.

"Oh well, I still have time anyways." Sighing because he was tired, Chris stared at the letters that were on the accepted side. It is time to assign them to their specific class depending on their power type.

* * *

**Class: Defense and Offense**

Teacher: Frederik

Students:

Wesley Burnley (That one kid with the rats) (Chris chuckled at his joke of not only saying 'that one kid with the rats' but also placing him where combat matters most. He stopped laughing before crossing out his name and placing him elsewhere)

**Class: Melee**

Teacher: Brendan

Students:

1. Azarael Roni Beckett (Combat Specialist)

2. Wesley Burnley (That one kid with the rats)

**Class: Range**

Teacher: Aden and Vail

Students:

1. Alexi Jessica Williams (Energy Outlet) (Duo Chicken Combo)

2. Brianna Lynn Roberts (Energy Outlet) (Duo Chicken Combo)

**Class: Support**

Teacher: Freya

Students:

1. Jacian Lonsley (Cleric)

2 Emily Harris (Hacker/Techno Nerd)

3. Ele Evagrius (Shaman dude) (Chris seemed confused for a moment on which class to give Ele before shrugging and decided to assign him to both Support and Magic since it suited him.)

**Class: Magic**

Teacher: Xander

Students:

1. Fayne (Illusionist)

2. Lily Rose (That one plant lady)

3. Ele Evagrius (Shaman dude)

* * *

After finally getting what everyone's class together, Chris gave a loud sigh before looking at the time. It was seven in the morning. Shrugging, Chris decided he had enough time and decided to go back to sleep.

After a good 2 hour nap and waking up around 9 in the morning, Chris stood up groggily before heading to the bathroom to wash up. Getting inside, he washed his face to get rid of the sleep before brushing his teeth for at least three minutes to keep his teeth white and finally brushing his hair. Staring at the mirror for a moment, Chris flashed a smirk at himself before making kissy faces.

"Why you look rather smoking today, Chris."

"Why thank you." Chris smirked before he stilled. He hadn't said that. He turned around to see Aden in the shower looking at him and a face breaking grin on his face.

A girly scream broke out in the air causing his boss to look up from reading his book in slight confusion before shaking his head and returning his attention back to his book.

"Ugh… I can't believe you did that." Chris mumbled exasperated into his palm as he sat down on his chair at his desk as the teachers sat down on the sofas. Frederik and Brendan both had a small smile on their faces, Aden was laughing his butt off, Vail was smirking, Freya looked apologetic but a hint of a smile was breaking through, and Xander had a bored look on his face.

"O-Oh man, that was funny. You scream like a girl!" Aden cried out through fits and giggles as he tried hard to stop laughing because his stomach was starting to hurt. Soon enough he begged for Vail to help him causing Vail to freeze his mouth in order to stop his yapping of pain.

"We are truly sorry about that," Fredrik started with an apologetic frown on his face before giving a shrug, "we didn't know he went to your bathroom."

"Truly, we didn't know. We are sorry." Brendan soon finished their apologies with a small smile. Chris stared at him before looking at the group: Fredrik and Brendan had an apologetic look, Vail and Xander refused to show any emotion, Freya just smiled and nodded at him, and even Aden, himself, stared at him with a frown as soon as he melted Vail's ice around his mouth. Chris sighed before shaking his head on the matter.

"Never mind that, what I want to know is how'd you get into my room?!" Chris shrilled in a high pitch causing Xander to glare at him. Not going to back down, Chris glared back causing Freya to go in between them to stop the looks.

"Now, now, we are here because Headmaster sent us in to see if you were finished with the students who applied." Freya chimed in as she placed her hands in front of her in a surrendering motion. Chris stared at Freya for a moment before looking at the still un-opened letters on his desk.

"I went through some and accepted them. I still have more." Chris motioned to the letters in front of him before picking up one and went through his routine of opening and reading once more as the teachers minded their own business.

"Whoa… she's like Athena! But like a reincarnated version of her!" Chris shouted out loud in fascination only to growl in anger when Aden snatched the letter out of his hand and read it.

"Whoa, that's totally true! But she's not good for Range so I believe she belongs to…" Aden paused for a moment to look up and stare at the group but mostly between Frederik and Brendan. Frederik stared at him with questioning eyes while Brendan had a smile on his face, "Frederik, definitely Frederik." Aden nodded to himself before giving the letter back to Chris to put in the accepted pile. Shaking his head, Chris picked up another and read.

"Oh, no power like Hawkeye but instead handles dual blades, a duelist- Hey!" Chris wasn't even finished before Aden, once again, snatched the letter out of his hand and read it himself.

"A duelist indeed… and I was hoping for a student to teach…" Aden mumbled in sadness before dropping the letter on the right side once more. Chris sighed in annoyance before picking up one and holding it tightly so that the brat wouldn't take it. Seeing as to Chris gripping the letter like a madman, Aden smirked ever so sinisterly. Oh how he enjoyed making people annoyed.

"Another nerd but this time a Hyper nerd-... let go." Chris demanded the intruding hand that came from the top of the letter.

"No thank you~" Aden's voice rang through with a playful smile on his face. Chris brought down the letter to face Aden with a glare on his face which Aden only countered with his smile. Frederik sighed while Brendan gave a reassuring smile, Vail groaned, Freya gave a small chuckle, and Xander sat there… looking bored as usual.

"Let go." Chris commanded again only to see Aden shaking his head in defiance. Xander glared at them before speaking up,

"Just take half of the letters." Aden stopped before letting go causing Chris to almost lose his balance.

"Oh right! Man Xander you're such a genius, an evil genius." Aden beamed at Xander who shook his head before turning away. Aden took Xander's word and took half of the letters; Chris let him so that he would stop annoying him. Chris placed the letter on the right before picking up another letter.

"A twilight manipulator… now that's something you don't hear every single day." Chris mumbled before setting it down on the right and continued on with another letter.

"Oh god, so basically twins from the pits of hell." Chris muttered before placing the letter on the right with a smirk. What? He enjoyed drama, and who knows, maybe these two will cause drama.

"Whoa, a blood wielder that makes weapon out of her own blood. That's something new." Aden pointed out before placing the letter on the right and picking up another letter and reading it.

"So a grim reaper basically," Aden mumbled in slight interest before placing it on the right side with a sigh, "how is a grim reaper, a guide of souls supposed to be a hero? " Freya shook her head in displeasure and was going to say something before deciding to keep quiet.

"Another fire wielder-"Chris wasn't even able to finish before Aden snatched the letter out his hand forcefully, read it before slamming it down on the left side with a pout.

"Only I can be the fire wielder! No one else can…" Aden murmured in anger causing everyone to look at him. Vail sighed before nodding at Chris,

"I second to that, I don't need another fire idiot in my presence." Vail agreed before looking away, pretending to look around when Aden stared at him with big, tear-filled, thankful eyes. Chris slowly nodded before picking up another and reading it but Aden beat him to it.

"A birdman! That's cool and he even has a pet crow!" Aden sputtered in fascination before placing it on the accepted pile of letters with a smile.

"Another plant lady, don't need one since we already have one besides, we already have reached out maximum number of girls." Chris informed quietly to himself before placing the letter on the left with a not so sorry look on his face and picked up another letter to read.

"Shadow manipulator…" Chris uttered causing everyone in the room to go still. Whatever they were doing, the teachers turned around to face their attention at Chris.

"Doesn't… Headmaster have darkness manipulation?" Freya inquired almost silently but everyone heard it. Oh they heard it loud and clear.

"Yes, he does." Xander answered with a look of displeasure, for once, crossing his face. Chris stared at them, not really surprised that they knew. After all, they themselves have powers and if they looked around his boss' room, you would notice it is unnaturally dark even if there was light.

"This guy doesn't know how to control it though." Chris informed them with unnaturally sharp eyes before placing the letter on the right side with an eerie silence engulfing everyone. How could they not, Headmaster used to be insane because of his powers and it wasn't until a certain _someone_ had stopped him and took half of his darkness manipulation abilities to make him sane once more. This incident itself almost caused the one who took the power to go insane himself. They were hoping to not go through the experience again and the possibility of losing _that_ someone was too high even if the kid didn't know how to control his powers. Aden stared at them with contemplating eyes before sighing; he didn't like it when his friends were like this. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Aden took the last letter and read it.

"A guy that can make multiple clones of himself, a multiplier. Oh god I hope he doesn't do math as well…" Aden joked in hopes of making his friends back to normal and in which he succeeded. Frederik and Brendan chuckled, Vail smirked, Freya gave a small smile, and even Xander had a hint of amusement on his face. Chris stared at the group before giving a wistful smile. He remembered when his friends were like this. Sighing before chuckling along, Chris began to assign the students to their classes once more.

* * *

**Class: Defense and Offense**

Teacher: Frederik

Students:

Wesley Burnley (That one kid with the rats)

1. Crash Reaper (Reaper Gears)

2. Eris Argyris (Knight-in-shining-armor)

3. Kristin Taylor (Blood Weapon Wielder Avatar Chick)

**Class: Melee**

Teacher: Brendan:

Students:

1. Azarael Roni Beckett (Combat Specialist)

2. Wesley Burnley (That one kid with the rats)

3. Tatiana Van Zandt (Duelist)

**Class: Range**

Teacher: Aden and Vail

Students:

1. Alexi Jessica Williams (Energy Outlet) (Duo Chicken Combo)

2. Brianna Lynn Roberts (Energy Outlet) (Duo Chicken Combo)

3. Corvus Row (That one kid with the pet bird)

4. Unknown (Some weird guy with Edward and Bella in his powers)

**Class: Support**

Teacher: Freya

Students:

1. Jacian Lonsley (Cleric)

2. Emily Harris (Hacker/Techno Nerd)

3. Ele Evagrius (Shaman dude)

3. Judas Leopold (Poison and Heal kind of deal Twin #1)

4. Azazel Leopold (Poison and Heal kind of deal Twin #2)

5. Max Anderson (Hyper Nerd)

6. Oscar David Thompson (Multiplier dude)

**Class: Magic**

Teacher: Xander

Students:

1. Fayne (Illusionist)

2. Lily Rose (That one plant lady)

3. Ele Evagrius (Shaman dude)

4. Emitt Browning (The Shadow Man)

* * *

Chris stared at his work before nodding at himself. He is such a genius!

"When does the school start again?" Aden asked Chris with a sheepish look on his face as Vail, who was behind Aden, face-palmed with a groan.

"Tomorrow you fire idiot." Vail answered with a cool look on his face causing Aden to growl at him.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said 'tomorrow you fire idiot'."

"I know what you said-"

"Then why did you ask? Are you deaf?"

"WANNA FIGHT YOU ICE BASTARD?!" Vail said nothing before bringing his hands in front of him and soon ice began to form in his palms. Aden smirked and brought out his hands as well and soon enough, fire sparked out of his palms. The two stared at each other for a moment before bringing their hands out in a push-like motion. However before they could do anything, the two were wrapped and soon constricted in pitch black tendrils. Aden and Vail stared at the tendrils when they began to feel themselves to weaken did they soon turn to the person who did it, Xander.

"You may stop now, Xander." Xander stopped constricting the two before releasing causing them two fall down in a heap of body if it weren't for Frederik and Brendan to be there at the last second to catch them. It was Freya who told Xander to not only stop but to do it in order to stop the fight. Freya sighed when she checked the two before kneeling by their bodies.

"They are fine; Xander didn't cause anything life-threatening." She reassured the boys before standing up as Chris watched the group with fascinated eyes.

* * *

**Hello guys! These people are the ones that got accepted! I am sorry if your OC did not get accepted but there is a reason as to why and if you read it all rather than scrolling all the way down here to see if your OC got accepted, you'll know why.**

**But anyways, the first official chapter will be up tomorrow (PST)! **

**Oh and I just wanted to say, I accepted 18 people and I expect to see at 15 of you guys to review. And no I'm not doing this for reviews and no I am not a review whore. I just said this is so that I can know if you guys are enjoying so far and if I'm doing a good job portraying your characters. **

**But anyways, bye for now. **

**MontresorMari**


End file.
